Known cap spinning machines include a driven spindle carrying a spool and a cap or bell which surrounds the spindle and the spool. A thread to be coiled round the spool is guided along the lower edge of the cap and led from the outside to the inside of the spool.
These cap spinning machines have, however, the disadvantage that during the spinning process a thread balloon is formed around the cap. Due to its air resistance and the centripetal force acting thereon, this thread balloon limits the spinning velocity.